


Corner Pocket

by Missy



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pool & Billiards, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Behold: The secret hobby of Peter the psychiatrist!





	Corner Pocket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chianine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chianine/gifts).



Peter’s a great pool player, actually. He’s been playing since he was in high school, and nearly joined a competitive league when psychiatry came calling. 

He’s tried to teach Johnny how to play, but he’s usually so distracted and mopey that he sinks the cue ball every single time. And Mark and Lisa? Forget it. They’d probably start screwing right there in the hall. 

Peter’s perfectly happy to keep this hobby a solitary one. It’s a happy haven away from the weirdness of his friends, from football, even from playing amateur psychiatrist for all of his friends (who by the way refuse to actually _pay_ for his services, by the way). Whenever he sinks an eight ball, he feels like the king of the world.


End file.
